Greatness of the Heart
by GreatHeart the Brony
Summary: A new pony appears in town with news of a powerful changeling that is hunting him, despite him being the "Changeling Slayer". Can Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash help this new pony defeat this new menace before anypony gets hurt? Rated T for violence, possible language and sexual hints later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The New Pony

Heys guys and say hello to my first story.

Hopefully I hit the characters personalities right and don't make it too over the top or cheesy. ENJOY.

Twilight Sparkle was walking along the road, headed for Sugarcube Corner with Rainbow Dash, on their way to pick up Pinkie for their latest slumber party they were planning. Suddenly, Twilight heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash yelled, and leapt onto it. There was a yelp of fright and shock as she was blasted out by a blast of golden magic. Scared, Twilight fired back. A crimson pony with a golden mane, tail, and horn leapt out as the bush turned into an orange.

"Hey! I'm not doing you any harm, so leave me alone!" he cried, as he spun round ready to fight.

"Yeah, not doing any harm..." grumbled Rainbow, picking herself up.

"Hey!" the unicorn said in surprise. "You're Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash! Just the ponies I was looking for!"

Rainbow and Twilight looked at each other.

"You see, I need your help. A changeling is roaming Equestria, disguised as me. It wants to eliminate me so it can take my place!"

"Why does it want you dead?" Twilight enquired"

"Because I'm the one ponies call "The Changeling Slayer"

At the library the strange unicorn introduced himself as GreatHeart.

"So you slay changelings?"Rainbow asked, then slapped her face as she realised the stupidity of her question.

"Well, why do you think I'm called..."

Rainbow broke in. "yeah, yeah, I get it, what do you want us to do about this changeling following you? Why don't you just slay it?"

"Lets just say its a very powerful changeling" was Greatheart's reply.

-Sugarcube Corner-

Pinkie was jumping up and down across the room (and the ceiling), getting impatient as her friends hadn't turned up.

"If they don't turn up then I can't go with Them and if I can't go with them then I can't go to their slumber party and that means I won't be at the slumber party and that means it won't have Pinkie Pie and that means it won't be as fun and that means...EEK!" She bolted out the door after completely and utterly baffling the Cakes with that statement.

Pinkie zoomed along towards the library at full speed but then smacked against something and bounced off, landing on the ground. She looked around to see a golden force field blocking her path. She looked behind her to see it was behind her as well. In fact, she was completely surrounded by the force field. She felt herself being lifted in the air as a crimson pony with a golden mane, tail and horn appeared. His cutie mark was a golden heart with a sword behind it. He glared at her.

"You're coming with me" he growled, the ran into the forest, pulling Pinkie Pie in her golden bubble with him into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: An Elemental Battle

Chapter 2: An Elemental Competition

Hi again, guys! Hopefully this chapter will be longer, darker, and overall just better than my first rushed, on the spot one. Be warned- probably a lot of bad puns in the chapter titles in most of my stories. Anyway, here we go.

-Library-

Twilight was testing GreatHearts magical abilities in the hardest way possible; shooting powerful spells at him and seeing if he could deflect them. He had passed all so far, but the library was a wreck. She powered up as spell and fired. The beam rushed at GreatHeart but he simply put up a shield and deflected it, sending it towards Rainbow Dash. She yelped as it singed her tail.

"Guys, enough with the magic! He's powerful, we can see that. Now how about we go find this changeling already?" she complained.

GreatHeart shook his head. "We should wait for him to come to us. That way we can lay a trap for him"

Twilight nodded and set about looking for books on traps. GreatHeart turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Say, how come she is the leader out of you six and not you? You are faster and a lot braver." he said to her with a confused look on his face.

"nah, I'm more reckless than brave. I'm the Element of Loyalty, so I don't have the makings of a leader. If you ask me, it should be AppleJack in charge if not Twilight, honesty is a good quality in a leader." algae replied to him.

"I see" he muttered, and left the room. Rainbow looked after him suspiciously and decided to follow him.

-On the path to Sweet Apple Acres-

Rainbow saw GreatHeart dive into a bush. She landed and crept forward.

Suddenly GreatHeart dove on top of her, knocking her to the ground. He pinned her legs and glared at her. At that moment she noticed a green light in his eyes.

"Oh, no! You' re the Changeling!" she cried.

"Well done. First price of DEATH goes to Rainbow Dash!" he said triumphantly, then his horn started to glow golden, then a flash off green he changed into a changeling. Not any ordinary changeling though, no. A bigger changeling about three times as big as the ordinary changelings, with a much more twisted face and red eyes instead of green. His horn glowed brightly, the there was a flash of light, a sharp pain piercing through her skull, and Rainbow Dash saw nothing but black as darkness enfolded her.

The changeling picked up the limp body of Rainbow Dash and hid it in a bush.

"By the time they find her, it will be too late." he smiled, before disguising as Rainbow and continuing the journey to Sweet Apple Acres.

-Library-

Twilight looked up from her books. "Spike! Heres a list of all the things we need for these 253.5 traps to work." she handed him a long roll of paper.

He picked it up and staggered over to a table to put it down again. "what about the last half of a trap, Twilight?"

"Oh yes, almost forgot, here" she handed him another the same length. "the last trap is a big one."

A knock at the door sent Spike flying and the paper to go everywhere as Twilight rushed to get it. She had the briefest glance of AppleJack before she was sent flying across the room as she bucked her hard in the face.

-Authors note: I am NOT looking forward to doing the accent for Applejack, believe me, I am NOT.-

"Ah was thinkin that we were maybe due for a change in management around here!" Applejack barked out, surprising Twilight.

"Applejack, what are you on abou-" she broke off to stop a flying table that Applejack threw at her. She yelped as paper, books, tables and Spike were all thrown at her in quick succession. She blocked as much as she could but was smacked into the wall by a table, then Spike landed on her face followed by another table. Her vision blurred as Applejack walked towards her.

She picked the stuff off her and opened her mouth to reason with Applejack, but was blasted into the wall again by a blast of green magic.

"Applejack..." just as she lost conscienceness she saw a red glow in Applejacks eyes as she walked towards her with a cruel smile on her face.

"no" she whispered, and the world went black.

-Fluttershy's Cottage-

Fluttershy was feeding her animals when someone banged on the door and Rarity burst in, sending Fluttershy diving behind a bear in fear,before it picked her up and set her in front of Rarity.

"Oh, Fluttershy, darling, I didn't mean to scare you." Rarity said quickly.

"Oh, but I DO!" came a voice from behind them, and a purple blast of magic blew a hole in the wall. The two spun around and Fluttershy squeaked. Twilight stood there, her horn blazing with magic.

"Why, Twilight, dear, whatever is the matter?" Rarity asked in shock.

"You are, Rarity, along with you, Fluttershy. Have either of you two seen Pinkie Pie?

The two shook their heads. "Well, then you are useless to me. DIE." She blasted the area with magic, instantly destroying the small shield Rarity put up, knocking her across the room. Fluttershy had been hid by the bear who was then hit and knocked cold. Fluttershy got up in anger and rushed at Twilight, not knowing what she was going to do. However, one blast and it was over. Fluttershy saw darkness rushing in from all sides as she saw the floor rush up to meet her and then, blackness.

Twilight laughed, her normal, cheerful , laugh slowly turning into a deep, evil laugh, and she turned back into the changeling that had attacked the others. He picked up the bodies of the two Elements and left the house, full of unconscious animals behind him. Angel the bunny looked up, reached out to Fluttershy who was getting carried away, then collapsed on top of a mouse.

-Well, that took less time then expected. Longer, darker and better, I think. Chapters should be getting gradually longer and longer as I get into the hang of it. Next one out tomorrow I think.


	3. Chapter 3: Elements in Bonds

**Chapter 3: Elements in bonds**

What's up, brony buddies? This chapter will be long, graphic, and dark. WARNING! CANON CHARACTERS (including mane six members) TORTURED AND HURT IN THIS CHAPTER! If you don't like that idea, skip this chapter. Also, you may have read about GreatHeart in another writers stories, him first appearing in. A story called The Rainbow Factory: Double Rainbow. This is a different universe to that, and GreatHearts meetings and relationships will be different. He is my own character but was used by the writer of that called Defender-of-Bronies. Go check his stories out.

-Somewhere near Ponyville-

Twilight groaned and opened her eyes. She tried to move but couldn't. She looked around and realised that she was strapped to a wall by metal cuffs at her hooves, stomach and throat. She tried to break out using magic but couldn't. Looking up, she saw a mirror in front of her, and she realised that her horn was strapped down as well, but with strange metal clips attaches with energy buzzing through them. She guessed it must be absorbing any magical output she released.

She heard a clunk and the mirror sank into the floor. Hearing a groan, she saw Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack held in the same way, but Fluttershy's wings were also held. Two more holding sections were there, one for an earth pony and one for a Pegasus. Above each set of clasps there was the symbol of the according element.

"Girls? You okay?"

Fluttershy looked up to answer but then screamed and shut her eyes. Twilight looked to see a hideous changeling walk in. His face was twisted with an evil smile and his eyes glowed red. He was bigger than all of them, but, Twilight noted, not as big as an alicorn.

"How are you, my Elements?" he said in a soft yet piercing tone.

"We're not yours!" Rarity said in a shocked tone.

"Oh, I think your are. I was a fool not to take Rainbow Dash here immediately, as someone had moved her body"

"She's... Dead?" Twilight asked with horror in her voice.

The changeling put a hoof on his chin. "Hard to say. She was still breaking when I left her, but considering the damage i did... Who knows?" He laughed.

"What do you want with us?" Twilight asked with as much bravery as possible.

"I have great plans, but first I must test you. Your durability, your pain threshold, your resistance." He pressed a button and an electrical charge shot through their cuffs, sending the pain through their entire bodies. He then approached Fluttershy and smiled.

"The element of Kindness" he said mockingly. "Let's put that to the test. Every time you refuse to let me hurt you, Twilight here is going to have a little operating done on her, without any anaesthetic."

He pressed another button and a square of the wall around Twilight rotated so it was facing down with her still on it. He pulled a lever and it moved to the centre of the room, Twilight facing the floor. He picked up a scalpel and walked to Fluttershy.

"May I shove this into your leg?" he asked.

" No!" Fluttershy squeaked" the changeling smiled.

"Ah well then, first operation, a blood donation." he walked under Twilight and cut a line across her legs and stomach, sending blood pouring down and causing Twilight to scream.

"This only continues as long as you let it, Fluttershy" he said

"No! Don't hurt her!" Fluttershy was panicking.

"Well, you know what happens now..." the changeling advanced on her, scalpel in hand...

-ten minutes later-

The four elements lay unconscious and bleeding in their bonds. The changeling laughed and walked to a computer.

"Next i will come for the other two and then..." he smiled.

"I will finally get you, GreatHeart."

-Somewhere near Ponyville-

Rainbow Dash woke up and looked around. She was in a small cave, lying on a mat. She got up and spotted some food and water lying on the ground. Realising how hungry she was, she ate it quickly, then spotted a small note nailed to the wall of the cave. She ripped it off the wall and read it quickly.

'Rainbow Dash, if you are reading this it means my efforts to save you were not in vain, and you are still alive. By your wounds I could tell that you were attacked by the changeling who I am hunting, a powerful one. I need you to tell me anything you know about him, and whatever you do DON'T LEAVE THE CAVE! Soon after I rescued you, I spotted him approach the bush where you were and howl in anger. He is hunting you, and probably your friends too. I believe I know what he is planning, but he needs all six of you for it to work. I also have Pinkie Pie, who I picked up on the road to Twilights house. She is in a safe place. If you want answers, stay here and I will come at five o'clock on Wednesday evening. There is more food and water as well as some Daring Do books, which I am led to believe you read. Make yourself at home and I will talk when I arrive.

GreatHeart'

Rainbow scratched her head and sat down. So was the GreatHeart Twilight and herself had stumbled upon been the real one or the changeling? She had a lot of questions for him, and was determined to find out the answers. She opened a door and spotted a bookshelf. Looking over it she saw there was no information about where she was or about GreatHeart, just rows upon rows of Daring Do. She sighed, grabbed one of the books, and started reading.

-Twilight's House-

GreatHeart pushed open the door and gasped as he saw the mess it was in. He rushed over the the case where the Elements were kept and gasped again. They were gone. He heard a groan and ran over to a pile of junk then sent it flying as Spike emerged from it, clutching his arm.

"What happened? Where is Twilight?" GreatHeart demanded as he picked Spike up with his magic"

Spike looked at this strange unicorn and coughed out what he knew.

"Applejack came in angry, threw me and a ton of stuff at Twilight, then it all goes black until you lift this stuff off me." He coughed again.

GreatHeart put him down.

"I think Twilight- and AppleJack- are in grave danger"

-Somewhere near Ponyville-

The Changeling opened a cloth sack and pulled out the Elements of Harmony. He walked up to the place where Twilight and the others were held, and slid them into slots above them, making them glow as they clicked in. He looked at the two empty sections and sighed.

"Soon." he said. "Soon"

There we have it, chapter 3. I decided to not get ridiculously graphic just yet, so I'll leave the torture scene to your imaginations. There will be more graphic scenes later on, including the deaths of some canon characters, so be warned. If you have any suggestions for the story, or want one of your characters to be in it, message me with the info, for characters name, age (approx), type, color, cutie mark and history, and I will think about it. All OCs (own characters) will have their owners mentioned at the bottom of the chapter they first appear in. Be ready for the next chapter within the next couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4 GreatHeart Explains

**Chapter Four: GreatHeart explains...**

Hi again, brony pals! This next chapter is going to be a mix, both explanatory and action. This will fill you in on most of GreatHearts history and what is going on with this changeling.

-Rainbows Cave-

Rainbow read every book in the cave, then ate no had a sleep. She was woken by a groan and a crimson unicorn with a golden mane, tail and horn stumbled in, cuts all over his body leaving a red trail on the ground. His mane was in tatters and one eye swollen up. His horn was crackling with golden magic like a faulty cable sparking. He looked up at Rainbow, and collapsed on the ground.

Rainbow gasped and lifted him onto the mat. She grabbed some water and washed the most of the blood off, revealing nasty cuts and wounds. She ripped some of the mat into makeshift bandages and bandaged up the wounds, then washed his face, before leaving him on the mat to recover, while she peeked out of the cave to see if she could spot what did it to him.

Then she spotted a small purple dragon lying a few feet from the cave.

"Spike!" she cried, and hurriedly carried him inside. He wasn't wounded, just exhausted, and although he could raise his arm to give Rainbow a thumbs-up, he soon fell asleep.

"What could have happened?" she wondered out loud.

-ten minutes later-

GreatHeart opened his eyes, flinching as he felt the pain in one and all over his body. He was not, as he expected, dead, or captured, but lying in the same cave he had brought Rainbow, and in pretty much the same state.

"Rainbow!" he coughed out. " You here?" he heard some pony come running and Rainbow came into the room, her eyes lighting up when she saw he was awake.

"Oh, thank Celestia! I was beginning to think you were dead! I really hope you are the real GreatHeart this time."

He nodded, and felt pain in his neck. "Yeah, I am. Is Spike here?"

Rainbow nodded. "He was asleep just outside the cave. He's in the other room. What happened?"

GreatHeart opened his mouth to start, but then his vision started to go black and white at the same time, and Rainbows voice asking him to speak was quiet. He closed his mouth and fell back onto the mat, unconscious. Rainbow gasped and rushed to him.

-One hour later-

Rainbow was eating some bread when she heard movement in GreatHearts room. She went through to find him casting spells at the wall.

"I see your awake now. Care to tell me whats going on?" she snapped, not because she was angry, but because she had been terrified for him, worried he might die.

GreatHeart looked sorry and sat down. "I owe you answers. Let's start."

"I'm what you might call a vigilante, I track down ponies and other things that do harm, and stop them, in any means nessecary. As an extra I'm taking down changelings, who are still a problem, as im sure you can tell.

My last operation went bust when my teammate turned it to be a changeling and killed the rest of our team. I chased him across Equestria, then he came here. He's no ordinary changeling, as i identified him as the Queens right hand changeling, incredibly powerful and full of hate for other ponies.

Apparently, the Queen endowed him with great power, but it's not enough for him. Before he escaped after his revealing, he told me that he was going to rise above the power of an alicorn and become the most powerful being in the universe.

When he headed to Ponyville, I immediately assumed he as after the Elements of Harmony, and to dispose of his greatest threat to his power. However, I believe now that he is planning to harness the power somehow, as Twilight, AppleJack, Rarity and Fluttershy have disappeared. He obviously didn't kill them because there is no blood and no bodies, but their homes are wrecks. I found Spike in the library, and was bringing him to the cave to see if he- or you- could offer any information. However, on the way, we were ambushed..."

-FLASHBACK-

GreatHeart was running along the road, holding Spike in magic to help him keep up. As they left Ponyville, an arrow shot through the sky and embedded in GreatHearts side. He yelled in pain and fell to the side, sending Spike flying into a bush.

"Spike! Run in that direction until you reach a cave! Don't stop!" GreatHeart yelled and he pulled the arrow out, turning to face his foe. He stopped.

Before him stood a row of ponies with some sort of gun on their backs. They fired and hundreds of tiny darts pelted GreatHeart, sending him staggering back.

He made a force field to block the darts, then felt a pain slice across his back. He turned to see another pony holding two small knives, dripping with GreatHearts blood. GreatHeart shot magic at it, blowing it head off, and revealing it to be a robot.

Knowing the weren't ponies, he had no problem slicing the rest into pieces. He pulled the knives out of the last one and threw them away. He felt himself getting weaker from all the dart wounds, and started towards the cave.

-REAL TIME-

"...and by the times reached the cave, I had lost so much blood I didn't even notice Spike lying asleep outside."

Rainbow nodded and then looked scared. "And it looks as if he's got my friends. I need to save them!" She darted for the cave exit, but GreatHeart leapt up and bit her tail, stopping her from moving.

"Hey let me go!" she struggled. He held her in magic and let go of her tail. He did not want Rainbow to go away, even if she was going to flee to Manehatten. He was getting feeling for the Pegasus, even though he would never admit it.

"He's too powerful for you, almost too powerful for me! We need a plan. First, we need to rest to recover our energy. Then, we plan our attack." he walked through the cave and lay down on the floor, leaving Rainbow the mat. She smiled in gratitude and lay down.

When she was sure he was asleep, she slipped into the room and quickly scribbled a note. She crept up to him and placed the note next to him, so it would be the first thing he saw. Then she looked around, kissed him on the cheek, blushed and crept out of the room. When she was out she flew full pelt out of the cave and streaking along a few feet above the had to find her friends...

-The changelings base-

He was lying in bed, imagining power and glory, when he heard a small beeping. He walked through to the room where the Elements hung, and looked at the computer. A small shape was on the radar, heading for his base at a speed near five times the speed of sound.

"Ah, I see the Element of Loyalty want ps to rescue her friends. Very loyal indeed. But that loyalty of hers shall be her downfall!"

Twilights eyes opened as he pressed several buttons and she saw the screen.

"No, Rainbow, he'll just get you as well" she thought anxiously, then fell unconscious again.

The changeling saw the movement and smiled, watching as automated turrets opened fire.

-Rainbow Dash- she heard a whistling and looked up. An arrow pierced her wing and stuck deep, making her scream and tumble out of control. Another embedded into her leg, then one clipped her ear and sent a paralysis poison through her body. She was hurtling towards the ground, getting faster and faster. A small black ball hit her in the stomach and it flew away, exploding a few feet away and sending her sideways. Just before she hit the ground she formed a sonic rainboom, and the effect was like when she destroyed AppleJacks old barn. A small mushroom cloud of rainbow formed, blocking the view of a large black pony dragging away the bleeding body from the crater, towards a tower that stood black against the night sky. As the pony entered it faded to match the colour of the sky, blending in perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation

Chapter Five: Revelation

**Hi again, Bronies pals! This chapter is when shit gets real, even more than it already was. If you wish any of your OCs to be in the story, MSG me or leave details in a review and I'll think about it. Any questions? Just ask.**

-Rainbows Cave-

GreatHeart woke up and yawned, his eyes still shut. He stood up, shook his head to shake of the sleep, and opened his eyes. He felt a small warmth on his cheek, and put a hoof to it curiously, confused about what it could be. He stepped forward and felt a crinkle of paper beneath his hoof. He looked down and saw the note. He picked it up and read it, his face slowly turning from intrigued to terrified and worried.

He facehoofed in despair. Why couldn't Rainbow ever do as she was told? He rushed out of the cave grabbing Spike on the way, and teleported away to where Pinkie was.

-Pinkies hiding place-

GreatHeart arrived and gasped in horror. The place was wrecked, broken things everywhere and another note on the floor. It read:

"GreatHeart,

If you are reading this I'm sure you have discovered the disappearance of your two new friends. They are both prisoners of mine, as the other Elements are. However, I want YOU. Go to the town square in Ponyville if you ever want to see them again- at least in one piece.

Oh, and if you try attacking my base- you'll be destroyed, which would be a shame at this early stage in my plan. See you soon.

You-know-who"

GreatHeart roared in anger and threw the note into the air, blasting it into nothingness with a spell. His eyes burned with anger and hate. He rushed to the town square and found another note.

"That bastard had better not be playing games with me" he muttered as he opened the note.

"You really thought I would just appear to you or bring your friends here? Or was it that temper of your bringing you irrationally here? Either way, you are doomed. Turn around"

He spin around, expecting an attack. Nothing. He turned around again. Nothing. He groaned and sat down heavily. Then he noticed something. There was not a single pony on the streets. All the doors were shut and the windows, a pony peeking out every now and then as if terrified. He narrowed his eyes.

He leapt to the side as a magical spell blasted his seating place.

"Thought so" he growled as he turned to see several ordinary changelings rush towards him, magic ready. He blasted several with a fireball, smashed the face in of another, and spun to destroy the last.

He suddenly found himself face to face with Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow? No, your not Rainbow. I'm gonna kill you!"

The changeling smirked. "Then why haven't you done it yet? You can't bear to destroy someone who looks like this, can you?"

GreatHeart stumbled back and sat down in defeat. The changeling smiled and turned normal. "Thought s-" A blast from GreatHearts horned cut a hole through the changeling.

"You shouldn't have turned back to yourself" he kicked the body aside and walked away. He needed to find that changeling, and fast.

-The changelings tower-

The changeling laughed with evil joy as he clicked the last two Elements into place.

"Almost all the pieces are in place for my victory. Almost all."

Twilight looked at the others and smiled.

"Your a fool, whoever you are, changeling!"

He turned, curious. "How is that, Twilight?"

"You have gathered the Elements of Harmony together, with the ponies that represent them. We will now use them to defeat you and restore peace to Equestria!"

"What? No!" he yelled as he pressed a button to remove the Elements. But it was too late. The Elements glowed and the ponies closed their eyes. A chain of rainbow connected the Elements and they glowed brighter and brighter.

"Let's do this!" Twilight yelled.

Suddenly the glow stopped and the connection faded. The mane 6 opened their eyes to see Rainbow gone.

"Nice try, but you don't get to use your Elements of Harmony until I've hooked it up to my power absorber."

Twilight gasped "Your going to drain the Elements of Harmonys power into you?"

"Yes and no. You don't get to know anything else just now"

"Where did you take Rainbow Dash?" she demanded angrily.

"Her? Oh, I took her down to the basement. I'm going to give GreatHeart a little demonstration of what will happen if he resists me and does not submit to my will."

"Your going to hurt her?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Oh yes, torture her a bit, then more until GreatHeart surrenders. We will see how great his heart really is when he sees her tortured to near death." he smiled with thoughts of his foe bowing as his friend was hurt. Nothing could prevent GreatHeart from trying to keep his loved ones and friends safe, that he knew better than anyone, as he knew GreatHearts history, and relished in its pain.

-The cave (was Rainbows cave)-

GreatHeart shook his head and paced the floor. What was he to do? Suddenly he heard a pattering of feet rushing into the cave. He fired a spell and heard it impact something. He rushed out to see Spike.

"Oh, Spike, sorry, I'm just on edge"

Spike groaned, as he had had enough of getting beat up of late.

"That's okay"

"No, it's NOT okay. The Elements of Harmony are in his possession, and he knew GreatHearts weakness, and GreatHeart had no clue of his whereabouts.

"Uh, GreatHeart, thought I'd let you know, there are some ponies and other things headed this way. They were chasing me."

GreatHeart leapt towards the mouth of the cave "AND YOU CAME HERE? Are you nuts?"

Spike cowered behind the table and watched as GreatHeart left the cave to face the attackers.

As he left he felt a net land on him. He used magic to slice his way out and dived back into the cave for a moment, putting on a golden cloak and jumping back out. He swung the cloak so it caught the sun, blinding the enemies in front of him. He dived at the first pony he saw and used magic to cut its head off. He saw more ponies aim crossbows and fire. The bolts flew towards his cloak and bounced off, not leaving a scratch. GreatHeart smiled at their shocked faces and killed five in half as many seconds. He saw dozens upon dozens of changelings headed for him. He saw them all change to Rainbow Dash.

"No, your not pulling that again" he covered his eyes with his cloak and strafed the area with magic beams. When he uncovered his eyes he saw a small ball roll across the ground and then explode.

He ran across the ground as more bombs exploded behind him, his cloak taking the hits. Then one hit his cloak and he was sent flying. He hit the ground and bounced a few times and hit a rock, feeling a rib crack. He had no sooner cast a healing spell then about a dozen changeling leapt on him, knives in hoof. He impaled one with his horn and grabbed his knives, slicing the others and spinning them like a ninja. He threw the dead bodies into more changing on the way, then spotted about a hundred or more changelings approaching. He glared and blasted the area with magic. He killed as many changelings as he could and then fell over, his magic drained. The changeling surrounded hi, and prepared to attack. Then one held up a hand and placed a box on the ground. It shot an image of the changeling in his tower.

"Hello GreatHeart, I have to say your looking a bit worn out."

GreatHeart groaned. "Do you have to do this? Why not just kill me or leave everypony alone?"

The changeling laughed. "You really want this to end don't you?"

"I want to see your head mounted on my wall, along with every other changeling in Equestria, even if I have to make the wall longer."

"You really hate us don't you? Well, I can't blame you, considering what we did to your family"

GreatHeart fired a beam of magic at the image but it passed through. "Don't you ever, EVER, talk about my family. I am going to rip you apart, destroy your base and save my friends."

"Ah, yes, your friends. They are safe, relatively unharmed- nah, harmed- and asleep. All apart from one, however. I'm going to be a bit cliché here, and reveal the damsel in distress." he turned the camera just as Rainbow yelled at him, tied to a table:

"You ever call me a damsel again and I'll rip your scrotum off and shove it down your throat while you lie bleeding in hell!" Both GreatHeart and the changeling looked a little shocked.

"What are you doing to her?"

"Oh, nothing, unless you refuse to surrender and do my every will. If you do, however, she will be tortured within an inch of her life. I won't kill her, no, I need her, but I also need you." the changeling smirked.

GreatHeart saw a rack of knives next to Rainbow. The changeling picked up on and ran it along Rainbows arm, leaving a red line. Rainbow moaned in pain as blood started to run down her arm.

"Don't hurt her!" he shouted in desperation.

"You don't catch on very quickly do you? When you surrender, she stops getting hurt. You have about 2 hours before I just bring you by force, but she'll be almost dead by then. It's your choice" the picture stopped and the changelings moved forward. The one who had out the box down looked at GreatHeart.

"Well? Do you surrender?"

GreatHeart looked at the ground, then stopped. He muttered something.

"what was that? I couldn't hear you." the changeling said mockingly.

"go...to...HELL!" GreatHeart impaled his heart on his horn then turned him to dust with a blast of magic. He spun 360 degrees round and cut the changeling to shreds. One changeling survived and he grabbed it, shoving it up against a rock.

"Where is his base?

"like..I'd tell...you. Why don't you go find him and your precious Rainbow Dash yourself. You can be the hero, defeat the villain, save your girlfriend and then live happily ever after with no violence whatsoever apart from to the villain."

GreatHeart blasted off the changelings left front hoof. "I'm not in the mood. Where is the base?"

After ten minutes of questioning GreaHeart sighed.

"I'll just have to read your mind. The only problem is for you. I haven't got the skill to perfect it yet, so it kills the pony who's mind I read. Then again, you didn't seem worried about dying anyway." he placed the tip of his horn on the changelings forehead, and sent the spell through his brain.

"wait, maybe we can..." the changeling stopped as the knowledge was literally sucked out of his mind. He collapsed dead onto the ground. GreatHeart sat down, exhausted after the spell, then frowned as he realised where the base was. He got up and went into the cave to prepare, the clock on the wall reminding him of how little time he had before Rainbow was harmed...

Okay, I need suggestions for the changelings name. I honestly cannot think of any name. Tell me what you thought, plot ideas, maybe any OC you would like to see ( no promises) and tell people about my story if you think it's good enough. See you later, brony pals! /)


	6. Chapter 6: Reveal

**Chapter 6: Reveal**

Hey Brony pals? What's new? Anyway, I lied last time when I said shit got real then. Shit gets real NOW. Enjoy.

-Ponyville Town Square-

Ponies peeked out of their homes and began to wander around and continue with their lives again. GreatHeart marched into Ponyville and pinned a notice up on a wall. He went into an abandoned house and waited.

About a dozen ponies came in. He kitted them out in armour and have them weapons. He was going to attack the changelings tower, and rescue Rainbow Dash and the others. Just then one of the ponies threw a smoke grenade on the ground and vanished. Another box fell onto the floor and the image of the changeling appeared again.

"GreatHeart, you haven't been answering my calls. You missed some of the fun that was happening to your precious Rainbow Dash. She's a feisty one, I will give her that. Nearly broke my skull when she tipped the table on top of me. She's learnt her lesson though, and I want you to see what your absence has done to her. "

The changeling turned to reveal Rainbow held fast in every way possible to a table, which was also bolted to the floor. She had blood dripping out of her mouth and cuts all over her. One wing was bent at a bad angle and looked broken.

"Most of the cuts were obtained when she attacked me before I managed to secure her. I myself have a few cuts as well, but I'm sure you don't care about me"

GreatHeart glared at him. "Not even a thousand years in a torture chamber before being cast for eternity in hell is bad enough for you"

"You really know how to hold a grudge, don't you? Anyway, I'd better get on with the torture and you'd better get on with trying to find me. I wouldn't take those fools along with you, theyll be killed in an instant." The box shuddered and then exploded, cutting the image and sending the ponies flying, apart from GreatHeart who stood there as smoke billowed from the building.

-The changelings castle-

Rainbow opened her eyes as cold water was splashed across her face.

"Now, now, Rainbow, we can't have you dying on us, not just yet. Not only would my plan be ruined, but I have a feeling GreatHeart really would kill me, and not even death for himself would be able to stop him. So, as GreatHeart is your only hope, would you like to hear his history?"

Rainbow spat in his face. "Go...to...HE-AAGH!" she broke off as he drove a knife into her leg.

"Hurry, GreatHeart, hurry" she thought to herself as she drifted into unconsciousness once more...

-One mile from the tower-

GreatHeart organised the few ponies he had and ordered them to merely be a distraction, to lead the main force of whatever the changeling may have away from the tower, enabling GreatHeart to sneak in.

Suddenly, an arrow pinged off one of the ponys armour, sending them diving for cover as changelings flew overhead firing arrows wildly. GreatHeart swept his cloak up as several arrows hit it.

"Go!" he shouted, and five armoured ponies rushed down towards the place where the tower was. As they ran, cannonballs, arrows and magic spells rained like hail around them. One of the ponies was hit on the head by a cannonball, crushing his skull in a second, killing him.

A door of the tower opened and several diamond dogs rushed out. These digs, however, had been lobotomised of all intelligence except the thought 'kill'. Two started gorging on the body of the dead pony, and the other three rushed towards the others, who attacked.

GreatHeart crept in the bushes towards the tower, and fired a powerful spell which destroyed its invisibility, revealing its doors and windows.

He teleported into one of the windows and looked around. He was in a room full of test tubes on racks, and experiments bubbling all over the place. He knocked one over and the glass test tube shattered, sending an explosion and a cloud of gas bursting through the room, knocking more off their stands and tables and filling the room with smoke.

He stumbled about coughing, his eyes watering as he fought to clear the smoke. He made a force field around himself and walked around until he saw a door. He blew the door off it's hinges with magic and leapt into thenext room, which was full of screens showing different parts of the tower, and he noticed one showing outside, and all but one of the remaining ponies dead, with that pony running for his life, before an arrow to the knee (not trying to reference anything) cut him short. He was pounced on by the dogs and disappeared in a fury of fur and blood.

GreatHeart felt a pain in his heart as he thought of those few ponies who had willingly thrown their lives away for the six ponies who had saved them time and time before, and swore to himself that it would not be in vain.

He went through the tower, killing any pony, robot or changeling that came his way, before he came to a large room with six holding platforms on, and the symbols of the elements on each. However, there were no ponies.

"Where has he taken them?" he muttered as he saw another door, which opened to some stairs leading down. He shook his head and started descending. He reached another door and opened it.

"Okay, you are going straight to-" not a pony in sight. The room was empty.

GreatHeart spun around, expecting an ambush. Then a screen flicked on and a timer started counting down, and a soundtrack of the changeling voice played.

"Thanks for falling straight into my trap. By the way, the timer doesn't mean anything, the trap is set on a random timer, it could go off at any second. Enjoy your stay, GreatHeart."

A small rumble came from above and then a huge explosion and the sound of collapsing rock. greatHeart gasped as he realised the horrible truth.

The changeling had destroyed the tower- with him underneath.

He tried to teleport out, but couldnt. He could not use any magic.

He saw a lump of rock fall, then another. One glance at the ceiling showed cracks all over, ready to collapse. He looked around for somewhere to shelter, but there was nowhere. A large chunk of metal caught his leg, trapping it and immobilising him. He had nowhere to run. As the roof collapsed he closed his eyes and whispered "im sorry Rainbow. I really am"

He suddenly realised that he wasn't dead. At the last second magic had stopped the roof collapsing. It wasnt his.

He opened his eyes and looked up. A magical light held the rocks above his head. The rocks lifted and GreatHeart looked out at his saviour.

-The changelings base-

He turned from the screen as he watched the roof fall before wit cut to static. He laughed and turned back to the six ponies who were all strapped in, but the elements were not.

"I could have used GreatHeart, but it probably would have turned on me and caused my defeat. He was the only one who knew who I was, what some of my plan at least was, apart from you- but he was loose, and dangerous."

Rainbow looked at him in horror. "Do you really have that little respect for ponies lives?"

He looked at her in disdain. "Of course. If it wasn't for the fact I needed you, I would have killed you a long time ago. I do not care what pony gets killed, as long as it does not affect my plan."

"And just what is your plan?" Twilight snapped. "And for that fact, WHO ARE YOU?"

He turned and smiled.

"You want to know my name?"

"Yes, for celestias sake!"

He smiled again. "Very well, I shall tell you my name, but you will not know it. My name is Façade, named so because of my special talent even among changelings of transformation."

"I don't care what your name is, cause I'm gonna rip you apart!"

Rainbow Dash was struggling at her bonds. "I will kill you!"

He laughed then yawned. "Yeah, sure you are." he walked off laughing.

"Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash and shook her head. "Even if you did escape, he's got this place locked down tight. You would be either killed or dragged back and sedated."

"It would still be better than to have not tried!" Rainbow glared at Twilight.

"I know, but I have tried everything I can think of, but nothing has worked." she looked sadly at the other four elements, who were all unconscious.

"Our only hope was GreatHeart, and now it looks like he's gone. If I had spike I could try to send a letter to the Princess, but if he was here he would probably be dead. What are we to do?"

As the day faded and the room grew dark, the two elements fell asleep, still worrying about what to do, and Rainbow thought of GreatHeart, and as she fell asleep, a single tear rolled down her face.

Okay, so now you know the changelings name. The name was thought up by bluecatchinema. Want to know who saved GreatHeart? Well, you can wait till the next chapter. I have a pile of story ideas, and can't wait to get them down, but I have to be patient. See you later, Bronies! /)


	7. Chapter 7: The Hunt

Okay guys, I'm gonna try to get these chapters out more regularly, but I'm not putting a time on because I suck at keeping to a schedule. Anyway, in this chapter GreatHearts saviour is revealed, and I don't know what else yet. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: The Hunt

GreatHeart looked out up at the figure and clambered out of the rubble. The pony let the rocks fall again once he was out.

"Thank you, whoever you are..." he broke off as he saw his saviour was an alicorn, who had a little blood splattered on her dark blue coat.

"Hi, I sensed great magical power under this place so came to check it out. There were a couple diamond dogs feasting on the corpses of some ponies so I killed them, brutally. I'm called Midnight Moon by the way, and if you ask about my past I will personally rip your intestines out and tie you to a tree with them and watch you slowly bleed to death. Okay?"

GreatHeart was slightly concerned of his safety with this mare but decided to give her the benefit of the fact she'd saved him.

"Uh, thanks. I'm GreatHeart, and I need to go find the ElemenTs of Harmony because a changeling has kidnapped them and is torturing them.

Midnights eyes lit up. "Can I come?"

"I suppose so, but I don't even know where it is, I'm going to have to do a lot of searching. What you can do is go to Canterlot and tell the Princesses that all of Equestria is threatened by a changeling named Façade,and that something needs to be done."

"okay, I'll go tell my mum."

"Wait, what?" GreatHeart stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah, my mums Luna"

GreatHeart shook his head. "Uh, okay, well...that will mean you can get into the palace easily. Bye for now." he raced off. Midnight sighed as the prospect of a lot of killing has slipped away and she took off towards Canterlot.

-Façades base-

Façade walked up to where the six Elements were held. He plugged in a few cables and then walked to a door, which he opened to reveal shelves of test tubes. He took a rack out and placed it on a table. Taking six syringes, he filled them and walked over to the mane 6. He injected the liquid into their front legs and walked back to the control panel, where he sent a small electrical charge through them. This woke Rainbow Dash up, and in between the pain she felt only a burning hate for the changeling. Looking up she saw the screens, and then on one of the screens a small figure appeared, racing over it. Peering closely, she realised it was GreatHeart. Seeing this, she woke the others up with a small scream. They looked at her. Twilight saw the injection wounds and looked at the test tubes. She realised she could still use an analysis spell, but no spells that could free them or damage the environment.

She analysed the test tube and thought hard.

"Girls, I think what he put into us is some sort of enhancer. Like it will increase the power of the Elements or something. I don't know how it works, but he's definitely going to use the Elements for something."

"quite right, Twilight, always the detective. It isn't that hard to figure out though. The first stage of my plan is simple. I'm going to use the Elements to power a weapon of mine, a one use one, unfortunately, or I would take over Equestria easily using it. I'm going to destroy one of Equestrias cities, but which one?"

He walked over and switched the screens to a map of Equestria, with all the major cities marked on.

"So where will ground Zero be? Manehatten? Canterlot? Ponyville? Which should go? What do you think, elements?"

Rainbow swore as she struggled to free herself. Twilight was concentrating hard trying to use any magic that could be of use. Flutter shy had her eyes squeezed tight and was whimpering. Pinkie was looking around for cake, and Rarity also had her eyes shut.

"Nothing? Then I guess I'll choose Canterlot, where the dear Princesses live. They won't stand a chance, or see it coming. Then the two of the most powerful magic user in Equestria, the rulers in fact, will be gone in a flash!"

He pulled a lever and the elements slotted in above the appropriate pony, glowing brightly. He pressed a button, sending electricity coursing through the ponies and forcing energy out if them into the elements. A bar above the computers glowed brighter and brighter. He flicked a screen to show Canterlot, and another to show the top of the tower, which had a large apparatus on, which had a pole with a ball on top, and the ball was glowing. He flicked a switch, pulled a lever, then looked at the ponies quivering as power was drained from them.

"Checkmate, Princesses" he whispered, then pressed a button. A blinding white light shot from the ball into the air and into space, where another screen showed it as a projectile of energy, with a huge contrail. It plunged through the air.

The screen which showed Canterlot was as normal, when suddenly the missile hurtled into the centre and a even brighter light exploded, making the screen go static and another show a huge white mushroom cloud where Canterlot was, with beams of light and chucks of energy hurtling out and smashing across the land, some reaching as far as Ponyville, smashing roofs and knocking over the water tower.

As the smoke cleared The ponies gasped. Where Canterlot had stood was now a gaping hole, with no trace of there ever being a city. Smoke rose and flames crackled in the crater, and the train which was just approaching plunged off the broken tracks and into the hole, exploding and sending another plume of fire and smoke into the air.

Twilight gasped at the sheer momentum of what had just happened. Hundreds of ponies were now dead, including the two Princesses Celestia and Luna. What would happen now? Who was the ruler? Cadence was far away in the Crystal Empire, so by the time she got here someone else would have claimed the throne, or whatever could be used as one now the palace was gone.

Façade laughed and pulled another lever, taking away the elements and shutting off the electricity.

"Goodbye, Princesses, Canterlot, the entire Equestrian guard force and everyone else inside! That makes me feel good. Not only is my foe GreatHeart dead, but the two rulers of Equestria as well! Now I can continue with greater ease than ever before!"

"that does it." a voice came from the other side of the room, calm but almost exploding with anger and hate. Façade turned to be hit by a beam of magic from GreatHeart, eyes glowing with fire.

"Do you realise what you have done?" GreatHeart said as he approached the crumpled form. "Do you even begin to comprehend how much anger I have inside me?"

His eyes flashed and suddenly his coat turned golden as the sun and his mane and tail blazed into fire. His horn flashed with blinding light and his eyes burned. Façade gasped as he saw GreatHeart.

"You have killed hundreds of innocent ponies, the royal guards, princess Luna, princess Celestia and MY FAMILY!"

Facade laughed slightly. "Forgot about them. Well, that completes what I started earlier, doesn't it.

He gasped in pain and GreatHeart pinned him to the wall with his horn, skewering his shoulder.

"I am going to kill you." GreatHeart said, pulling the horn out and charging up a spell.

"I...doubt...that" Façade said and pressed a button. GreatHeart spun round to see the Elements fade away.

"What have you done with them?"

"oh just teleported them somewhere else. Also" Façdade suddenly changed into a regular changeling " as much as Façade wanted to do that himself, he needed to prepare the next stage of his plan. I-" GreatHeart incinerated him with a blast of lightning, then his eyes went back to normal, as well as his coat, mane and tail, and he sat on the floor. He looked at the screen showing the wasteland that was Canterlot and his eyes teared up. The golden heart on his cutie mark cracked a little, then the crack spread till it was almost in two pieces, but not quite (remember, his cutie mark is a golden heart with a sword behind it). Façade was always one step ahead of him, and now he not only the power of the Elements to use at will, but had eliminated GreatHearts biggest ally's without even trying. It was no use. Facade was winning, and GreatHeart saw no way of catching him without getting Rainbow Dash killed as well.

Then it hit him. He leapt up and raced out of the room, making a plan. His eyes had a faint burning spark in them, and he knew what he had to do.

So, what do you think? If there's any canon character you would want to see in, and if there's anything you'd like to see them do, just let me know. See you later, fellow Bronies! BROHOOF! /)


	8. Chapter 8: Infiltration

Chapter 8: Infiltration

**Hey, Brony pals! Did I catch you off guard with the last chapter? Bet you weren't expecting that to****happen****to Canterlot XD. I can't wait to write more of this but, alas, I'm a busy person so I have no idea when I will be writing. Do not fear, I shall try my hardest to get these out quickly and good quality. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Back to the story...**

-Ponyville-

GreatHeart ran into Ponyville only to see buildings on fire and explosions. The energy residue was everywhere making Ponyville look like it has been invaded. Ponys rushed about trying to escape the fire and find water. He watched as a pony chucked a bucket of water onto a building, only for an explosion to swallow the colt whole, leaving a charred skeleton which crumbled to ash.

He went into the town hall, which was not quite as damaged as some buildings, and climbed to the top, then took out some binoculars and scanned the area. He saw a small camp in the distance, and zooming in he realised it was a changeling camp, fully prepared for war.

"Perfect" he whispered, and leapt to the ground, making a mare leap back in fright. He apologised quickly and started running, faster and faster, towards the camp.

-Facades base-

Facade smiled as he saw the success of the weapon, then hearing the sound of the elements teleporting in he turned with a laugh.

"GreatHeart certainly seems annoyed at me. Now that he's out of the way of a bit, and I have some time to kill, how about I tell you his story, at least, what I know of it"

Twilight glared at him. "If you want to, we can't stop you"

"Good answer, Twilight. I will. Well, I first met GreatHeart when I was infiltrating a changeling hunting organisation..."

(Flashback time!)

Facade walked along the corridor disguised as a regular unicorn. He had worked his way up the ranks and was about to meet the unicorns he would do missions with.

Turning a corner he bumped into a red unicorn with golden mane and tail.

"Oh, sorry" Facade said.

"Oh it's fine. Are you Facade? I'm looking for him, he's the last member of my team I have to find."

"Yeah, that's me. Am I late?"

"No not at all. Come on, I'll show you the way. My names GreatHeart, by the way."

"...so for a few years we worked together on missions. I did kill a few changelings so they wouldn't get suspicious, but I did everything I could to try and make their missions fail." Facade was sitting down with a contented look on his face.

"Then one day I had to reveal myself and do a runner. You see, GreatHeaet had been sent on a mission to cripple production of a new weapon the changelings were supposedly designing. The one I just used to destroy Canterlot, in fact. So, anyway..."

"How much farther to go?" came the voice of one on GreatHearts team.

"Not much, it's just over this next hill...ah there it is, everyone down"

A cry and the sound of a spell broke the silence from behind them. The team spun around to see one of the unicorns with a hole through their eye, dead. Facade had vanished.

"Oh no, Facade? Are you alright? Where- no, they've heard us! Get ready!"

The changelings defending the tower rushed into the bushes, and were caught head on by the team. GreatHeart sliced one in half just as he heard the sound of another stab and the cry he recognised as one of his men. He spun around to see Facade behind the unicorn, his horn driven through his heart.

"Facade? But...why?"

"Oh, you'll see why..." Facade suddenly revealed himself to be the changeling.

"Where's the real Facade, you imposter!"

"I am the real Facade, whether you like it or not."

The last of GreatHearts team lunged at Facade. "You traitor!"

Facade used a magic spell to hold him in the air and ripped him in two.

"GreatHeart, you know how your father was killed by a changeling? It wasn't me, but I'm afraid one of my men was sent to a certain place in Canterlot where I know your mother, brother and sister are. I doubt there will be anything but the remains on the floor left when you get there."

Facade laughed and teleported away. GreatHeart roared and killed the remaining changelings near him. He glanced at the tower and narrowed his eyes. It would have to wait. He turned and ran full pelt for Canterlot, hoping he wasn't too late...

"So, next I knew GreatHeart was going all over looking for me, and I doubted it was for a biscuit and a reminiscent chat. So I decided it would be a good time to put my plan into action, something that will place me alive Queen Chrysalis and I will become the ruler of Equestria. Destroying Canterlot was just step one. Fear has been struck into the hearts of every pony in Equestria, or at least it will once the news hit the papers.

Have fun hoping for GreatHeart to come and save you, he doesn't even know where you are. Tomorrow is the day when I finalise my plans and win, and there is nothing anypony can do. Goodnight"

He walked out and shut the door, the screens replaying the obliteration of Canterlot over and over.

-the changeling camp-

In the camp the Changelings were putting on armour and readying their weapons. A knock on their gates startled them, and one opened it slightly. It was flung open, and GreatHeart stood there, fire in his eyes.

Every weapon in the place was aimed at him and every changeling ready to attack. GreatHeart walked into the centre, shutting the gate behind him. He walked up to the leader of the camp and looked him in the eye.

"Take me to Queen Chrysalis immediately."

The changeling looked at him in disgust.

"And who are you to order us around, unicorn? We should just kill you now"

"Oh, but I would fight, killing you all, and even if you succeeded, would the Queen really be happy to hear that you had simply killed the Changeling Slayer without getting her to at least witness it?"

The changeling stopped and smiled.

"Well, so this is the Changeling Slayer. Whats wrong? Lost your appetite for killing us?"

"No, and unless you led the way to the queen right now I will indulge myself by tearing apart your worthless carcasses and feeding them to the diamond dogs."

"Okay, we'll take you to her" the changeling nodded and GreatHeart spun around just as a heavy weight crashed onto his head, knocking him cold. The changelings gathered round, and they picked him up, tied him up, and threw him in a metal cage, before hooking it up to a cart and pulling it as fast as they could towards Queen Chrysalis' palace in her land.

**Okay, sorry it's short, but I'm just setting the stage for the next bit. Tell me how youre finding it. BROHOOF!/)**


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

**Chapter 9: Revelations **

Hello again, brony pals! So much to do, so little time. Let's see if I can start churning out these chapters slightly faster. Anyway, enjoy.

-The changeling base-

The changelings dragged GreatHeart- still unconscious- into a large hall and flopped him in front of a throne where Queen Chrysalis sat.

"What is this?" she said angrily. "Why do you bring a unicorn here?"

"My Queen, this is the one they call The Changeling slayer."

Chrysalis sat up and looked at him. "So how did you capture him?"

"It was easy. He came right into the base and demanded to see you. One of us sneaked around and knocked him cold."

"And you bring him HERE, where he was wanting to go? For all you know he is planning to leap up and kill me right now!"

"No" a voice came. "I'm not"

They looked to see GreatHeart standing up, one hoof rubbing his head.

"Seize him!" the changeling cried, and he and his team leapt at GreatHeart.

A few magic spells later the brains of the changelings splattered against the walls. GreatHeart turned to Chrysalis.

"You are aware of the foolishness of attacking me don't you?" Chrysalis snapped as she stood up.

"I'm not here to fight you. What do you know of a changeling called Façade?"

"He is my right hoof changeling, and I sent him on a mission to finalise our weapon that we would threaten Equestria with."

"You mean the one which reduced Canterlot to a smouldering crater and the same Façade who is responsible and is preparing to overthrow you and take over Equestria himself?"

Chrysalis stopped and narrowed her eyes. She turned to a changeling. "Go and find out if this is true about Canterlot and the weapon. Contact me as soon as you have news."

The changeling flew out and headed for Canterlot.

Chrysalis smiled a little as she walked towards GreatHeart. "It intrigues me why the Changeling slayer would seek out the Queen of the Changelings for help."

"Because I know that you are in just as much danger as anyone else in Equestria."

The changelings voice broke through on a radio. "My Queen, Canterlot is nothing but a crater, it's completely gone. I'm heading over to the tower now, illkeep in touch."

"Why that little... why use our weapon?"

"He said it was to strike fear into the heart of Equestria"

"My queen, the weapon appears to have been used, I think- wait, the tower, it's-" an explosion cut the radio off.

"Great, he destroyed that tower as well. Chrysalis, make your decision now."

The Queen thought for a moment. "Gather the changelings from across Equestria. Find out if any support Façade and if they do kill them. As for him-" she pointed at GreatHeart- "He will come with us- for now"

"But, my queen, he is-"

Chrysalis broke in. "And I am an alicorn. Do as I command"

-Façades base-

"Okay, today is the day! It's time for you to say goodbye to everyone you know and love because I'm probably going to kill them!" Façade announced cheerfully as he entered the room where the Elements were held.

"Want any breakfast?" he asked them. Fluttershy just closed her eyes tight and Rainbow swore at him.

"Not in a very good mood are we? Can't say I blame you. Yesterday went off with no hitch, which was surprising. Anyway, now it's time for the last steps of my plan."

An alarm suddenly sounded and Façade rushed to the controls. On the screens showing outside a huge army of changelings were flying and running towards the base, blackening the sky. At the front of the changelings was GreatHeart, a look of resentment but also one of determination.

"Well, it seems GreatHeart decided to tell the Queen my dirty little secrets. Let's take care of them for now."

He pressed a big blue button on the wall and all the dogs, turrets and changelings sprang out of the base and attacked the army approaching. A huge battle ensued, changeling against changeling, the diamond dogs tearing through the ranks, turrets filling the air with arrows, lasers and missiles.

GreatHeart ran along, dodging arrows and landing changelings that were crashing around him. He fixed his gaze on the base and was soon running almost on autopilot, his instincts moving him from the dangers.

Meanwhile, inside, Façade frowned. "Now I need to rush my plan rather than take my time to enjoy it. Whatever. Here we go."

He pressed the buttons and the elements clicked in and started glowing, brighter and brighter, then each pony felt energy getting sucked out of them into the elements.

"By the way, as this is the last time I'm doing this, I'm taking all your energy. All."

"What?" rainbow gasped. "Your killing us?"

"Yes, I won't need you after this" he pulled down a lever and it started happening faster and faster, the elements glowing brighter and brighter. Façade watched as the ponies struggled and slowly grew limp, the colour fading from their coats and their eyes closing.

GreatHeart smashed through the wall at the bottom of the tower and ran along the corridor, dodging turrets and speeding up, knowing he had very little time.

Outside the battle was continuing, bodies littering the area. Chrysalis looked at the top of the tower, which was glowing brightly.

"He didn't- everypony, up there NOW."

GreatHeart burst into the room then stopped dead. In the holding places of the six ponies were the ponies, but they were grey and motionless, all energy gone. Façade pressed a button and the clasps released, letting the inert bodies fall to the floor. They hit hard and stayed in their positions as if made out of stone.

"No..." GreatHeart whispered.

Façade looked at GreatHeart and laughed, sending a blaze of rage through GreatHeart. His eyes flashed with fire and his coat blazed gold. His mane and tail turned to fire and he leapt at Façade.

He passed right through and hit into a platform in the middle of the room. Façade emerged from a door, laughing.

"Sorry GreatHeart, but it's over."

Bars of magic shot up, sealing GreatHeart in. Magic then lifted him into the air and held him in place while clamps attached onto him.

"I'm going to do the same to you as what I did to the others. Every drop of energy, including your very life, will be drained from you for me to use."

"No..." GreatHeart whispered again as Façade walked out of the room. Façade entered another room at the top where he climbed into a small chamber and pressed a button. The Elements, still glowing, slotted in at intervals on the chamber, then the energy flowed out into him, starting the process of draining GreatHeart as well.

Chrysalis and the changelings burst into the room where GreatHeart was. One of the changelings, at a nod from Chrysalis, tried to open up the cage. He was vaporised into a wisp of green smoke, which was sucked up and added to the energy being fed into Façade.

GreatHeart saw the changelings leave for upstairs, and he closed his eyes, suddenly seeing the image of Rainbow Dash as she was on the floor. He closed his eyes tighter, then the heart of his cutie mark snapped in two, revealing the full sword behind it. It glowed.

Façade felt the power surging into him, pushing him beyond his limits, beyond anyponies limits. He let it flow into him.

The elements grew grey and fell to the floor, and Façade stepped out. He looked no different, but he had a sort of energy cracking around him, making the air electric. Then he saw the door burst open and changelings burst in. He fired a spell and the stairwell blew up, killing all the changelings on it.

Chrysalis walked in.

"Façade! What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, my 'queen', I am about to destroy you and conquer all of Equestria."

"No, you will not" Chysalis fired a spell at Façade. He fired one back, pushing Chrysalis' spell into her as well, knocking her back into the wall.

"You are nothing." Façade walked out onto the ruined stairs then realised something.

He hadn't gotten all the power from GreatHeart.

Don't you just love cliffhangers? No? Well, tough :P Someone told me I shouldn't be asking for characters and ideas as reviews, so please PM me any ideas you have, thanks /)


	10. Chapter 10: Destruction

**Chapter 10: Destruction**

Hello, brony pals! So, you guys hyped after the last chapters? Don't lie, you are :) Anyway, I'm sure you want to know what is going to happen, so I won't keep you waiting, apart for the two weeks it will inevitably take me to write this. Back to the story.

Façade flew down the wrecked stairs and saw the cage that had held GreatHeart, and in it was GreatHeart himself. However, the GreatHeart in the cage was now grey and motionless, the same as the other Elements. Façade laughed in victory as he walked past, leaving the room.

He flew into the air and his horn glowed. It shone into a blinding light, then a ball formed, which suddenly expanded out.

In Ponyville, the ponies were picking up the pieces of the ruins when the light engulfed the town. Far away in Manehatten, the ponies looked up to see the light swamp the city. All of Equestria was engulfed, then the lit faded and the colour was sucked out of the sky, drawn into a single point: Façade.

As the world turned grey a huge explosion erupted, the colour flooding back in as an explosion rocked Equestria. As the smoke cleared the land around Facade was revealed to be levelled. Bare rock and rumbles scattered across the place, scorch marks scarring the landscape.

Where the tower had stood was now rubble blasted across miles of wasteland, dead changeling littering the landscape. Façade flew higher and narrowed his eyes as he set his sights on his next target, Manehatten.

As he flew off, some rocks shifted slightly and a faint golden glow shone out, then there was a small crack, and it brightened.

-Manehatten-

News of what was happening had already reached the city, and ponies were hiding in shelters or preparing for war. Turrets lined the outskirts and unicorns were making a protective dome around the main city.

As pegasi scouted the area, one shouted a warning. Façade was on his way.

The turrets opening fire, sending a hail of arrows and projectiles hurtling through the air. A red ball enveloped Façade and all missiles that hit it turned to ash. He fired small spells at the turrets, making them blow up and sending ponies flying.

He smacked into something and realised it was the shield the unicorns were making. He smiled and laughed, then rammed his horn through the barrier, powering magic through it and sending cracks all over, before it shattered. The unicorns fired spell after spell towards him, but he blocked every one.

The leader of Manehatten came out, a powerful unicorn. He charged up everything he had and fired at Façade. He fired back, the magic colliding. Façade, strengthened the beam and it broke through, impaling the leader. He watched in horror as he saw himself turn into a changeling, then felt his thoughts grow dim as he faded away...

"Now, are you ready to be the new leader of the new Manehatten?" Façade asked.

The changeling looked up at him. " Yes, Lord Façade, I am"

"I have given you the power to turn normal ponies to changelings. Use it to seize any resistance left in the city. I shall aid you."

The two fired at any living ponies left, turning them to changelings.

"It's not fast enough" Façade said. "I know"

He flew to the centre of the city and a red magic ball formed around him, then it grew, swallowing the city. In the shelters and subways the ponies looked at themselves to see them turning into changelings, then they emerged, a new army of changelings dedicated to Façade.

"My army! You all have the power to turn ponies into changelings! I want you to spread out across all of Equestria and conquer all! I shall take five hundred of you and go to the last stronghold left- Ponyville."

(I will make more cities, but for now there's just the canon ones)

-Ponyville-

The ponies had built a large wall around the town, and there were weapons ready to fire on sight. Doctor Whooves was tampering with some of them, making them better, Spike (bet you wondered where he was) had helped make a huge fire around the town and one inside, for heat and to fuel weapons. All the ponies- Lyra, Derpy, Bon Bon, Berry Punch, Mayor Mare, Twilights parents, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, everypony was armed and ready to fight.

Scootaloo was walking on top of the wall, glancing around.

"So what happened to Rainbow Dash? And the others?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it wasn't good" Doctor Whooves replied (yes, the doctor has a time machine and a sonic device, but if I ever go into detail on him, I will make it different) "Keep an eye out for-" a startled yelp and the sound of a magic spell interrupted him. He looked up to see Scootaloo with a hole in her throat. She pitched backwards and crashed to the ground, then slowly turned grey and lifeless.

Everypony looked up and saw Façade fly to the ground.

"This town is the one exception I will make to my changing army. You will all die."

He blasted the wall down and hundreds of changelings flooded in, more flying over and crashing to the ground. All the ponies opened fire, killing changelings like flies.

AppleBloom and Sweetiebelle ran up to Scootaloo, only to be hit with the same magic and turn stone like. Façade fired the spell at every pony he saw, absorbing their power. One by one they fell.

The water tower, newly restored, was knocked over as Bon Bon, grey, fell over onto it, knocking it over. It landed on Lyra, who was knocked cold, and with a blast of magic, turned grey.

Spike hid under the remains of the water tower as the remaining ponies fell. Facade laughed as he watched the changelings swarm over the town like flies to a carcass, looting everything of value.

"All of Equestria is mine today! We shall spread out, and conquer the entire world! Make sure the changelings have succeeded in conquering the rest and gather them all to the borders, where we shall sweep in and crush all; Dragons, Gryphons, dogs, whatever ponies are left, all shall fall before me!"

Spike watched them fly off, and rushed out, searching for anyone who was still alive, but the town was like a ghost town. He ran out of the town and raced as fast as he could to where the original explosion had come from, and knew that it was now up to him...

As Spike ran as fast as he could, the Changelings gathered at the border of the land of dragons. The dragons peered out of their mountains and climbed out, breathing fire and spreading their wings out. The changelings rushed across, bombarding the dragons with spells. Facade flew into the air and fired a spell at one of the dragons. It turned into a giant changeling dragon, a Drangeling (I am not having a very imaginative day, this bits getting written at quarter to one in the morning D:)

Facade fired the spell again and again, until all the dragons were turned into Drangelings. The army then swept into Gryphon Country, where they swept away resistance like a bug, and continued to enlarge their army and conquer more land.

Spike ran and ran, then stopped as he felt the ground disappear from under him and he was tumbling down the crater, until he landed at the bottom next to a pile of rocks. He bumped his head on them, and as he stood up groggily he heard a cracking sound from inside, then a rock fell off. He pulled some of the smaller rocks off, then gases as he saw Rainbow Dash, stone like and silent. He moved the rocks from around her and pulled her free, standing her up.

He hunted through the rocks, finding the other ponies, until he had all six Elements and the ponies. He put the stony necklaces around their stony necks, and sat down, not knowing what to do.

He leant against the original pile of rocks, then with a crack they tumbled to the side, nearly squashing Spike.

A blinding golden glow emerged as the sky grew dark and golden lighting flashed. GreatHeart emerged from the rubble, his coat a blinding gold, his mane and tail and inferno of flames. On his cutie mark, the heart was broken and faded, but the sword was fully visible and glowing. His eyes flashed as he leapt out, landing on the ground and sending a small tremor through the earth. He looked at Spike, then at the ponies, then around him. Then he shouted in a voice so loud and full of power, it made the Royal Canterlot Voice sound like Fluttershy's "yay";

"WHERE. IS. FAÇADE?"

Okay, I'm really tired. Gonna upload this then go to sleep. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one. I have plenty of spare time coming up, so should have these out slightly more regularly. BROHOOF! /)


	11. Chapter 11: Defeat?

Chapter Eleven: Defeat?

**What's up? The sky! Anyway, here's the next chapter, I know you were waiting for it. I'm surprised my story has over 1000 views already! :) makes me happy to see how many people I am entertaining with this. Enough emotional stuff, let's get back to the action.**

-the ruined tower-

The sky blackened even more and golden lightning crackled all around, some bolts striking the ground, making huge explosions. GreatHeart was glowing golden, and Spike had to shield his eyes from the glare.

"Facade? If you mean the Changeling, he's attacked Ponyville with a huge army of changelings, and turned everyone there the same as Twilight and the rest."

GreatHeart let out a roar that shook the earth as he stamped the ground in rage, knocking Spike over.

"I am going to DESTROY HIM!" He yelled, as his eyes blazed fire. He ran across the land, faster and faster, until he dissapeared from sight. Spike sighed, sitting down next to the stony Rarity.

-Facade-

Facade was getting his army to build him a new city, bigger than anything that had been seen, with a palace bigger than Canterlot. He smiled as he flew overhead, occasionally zapping a changeling who wast working and getting the others to speed up.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain pierce his skull as if a knife had jabbed in. He looked around but nothing. He felt a pulsing pain in his head, and he realised it was backlash from an enormous magical output. He scanned the landscape and saw a small golden streak hurtling towards him.

"GreatHeart..." he snarled.

"Ah well, he is nothing to me now. Changelings, destroy him!"

A group of changelings rushed at him, but we're met by beams of magic which turned them to ash.

A Drangeling swooped down at him, breathing fire. GreatHeart looked at the fire and stared at it, fire blazing from his eyes, which blasted the Drangelings fire back at him and incinerating it. He then turned back to his target, and sped up.

Facade fired spell after spell at the approaching figure, but GreatHerat blocked or avoided every attack. He propelled himself faster with magic, and a cone of golden energy began to form around him, similar to Rainbow Dash when a sonic Rainboom forms. Then a blinding golden light erupted, and GreatHeart doubled in speed, and a horizontal Cyclone of golden magic spiralled out behind him. A wall that the changelings had built was reduced to dust as he hit it.

Facade swore as the figure leapt at him, and moved to the side. GreatHeRt slashed with his horn as he passed, and caught Facade on the chest, leaving a nasty cut.

"How are you alive?" Facade screamed at him. "I can never be rid of you!"

"I am answering none of your questions until I meet you in Hell!" GreatHeart roared, and fired a beam of all his power.

It slammed into Facade, knocking him across the city, smashing buildings and pulverising changelings,

Facade got up, the saw a golden aura surround him.

"You really think that your telekenesis spell can work on me? I am now all powerful, able to crush cities with a blink!"

GreatHeart looked at him. "Have you forgotten what i do? Every time someone close to me is in grave danger or- dies, I unleash all my power in rage. You should know that."

"Oh, yes, so you do. So what you are showing me is your full power. And I can beat you"

Facade broke free of the spell and flung GreatHeart so far he thought he would reach Ponyville. Facade held GreatHeart in a spell and started to pull his legs in different directions, which would rip him apart.

GreatHeart felt the pressure, and fought against the spell, but it was no use. He felt his legs about to come out of their sockets, and his skin on the verge of ripping.

Facade laughed as he saw GreatHeart in pain. Then he stopped. A blue orb of magic had formed around GreatHeart, and then a golden beam struck him, sending him crashing to the ground once again.

He looked up only to gasp in amazement and shock. Casting the spell that had saved GreatHeart was Princess Luna and Midnight Moon, and attacking him was Celestia.

"What? How?" he looked over and use his power to see the crater where Canterlot had been was, and gasped again to see Canterlot in all it's glory, without a scratch on it.

"How?" he shook his head, "I can get all the answers I want when you lie half dead."

"No," Celestia said, "You can't" she pulled the Elements of Harmony out from somewhere (you know the non existent pocket the ponies always seem to have) and fire a spell at them, which bounced and hit Facade.

"Your elements do nothing! I have their power!"

"Exactly" the princess replied, and he suddenly felt power being sucked out of him.

He looked down and saw GreatHeart holding the Elements of Harmony, which were slowly turning to their original colours as Facade felt his power draining.

"No! I cannot be defeated this easily!" he shouted, and sent out a pulse of magic, knocking them all over.

He fired a spell into Celestia's head, and she gasped, slowly turning stone like. The others gasped as Facade absorbed her power, then turned towards Luna.

"No!" Midnight yelled, jumping in the way and getting hit first. Facade fired again, catching Luna with the blast. The three alicorns fell to the ground with a thump.

GreatHeart narrowed his eyes and Facade, with the power of three alicorns, rose up, then a shield formed around him as green magic shot at him. Turning, GreatHeart saw Queen Chrysalis, weak and wounded, firing at Facade with the last of her strength. A short spell and she too fell to the ground.

GreatHeart looked at the Elements, then at Facade. Then he turned, and ran once more.

Reaching the place of the ruined tower, he put the renewed Elements on the ponies, then fired a spell. The colour spread throughout the ponies, and they fell over, then stood up as they looked at one another, then the surroundings.

"GreatHeart! You've saved us!" Rainbow said happily, pulling him in for a hug.

"Not quite" GreatHeart said, lifting her hoof off his shoulder. "Facade is still alive and even more powerful. He got all the alicorns but Cadence."

Twilight took a few steps back in shock. "No! It can't be true! Princess Celestia! Hang on, wasn't Canterlot destroyed?"

"Well, we thought so, but apparently not. We need to get there fast, he will go there next! Is there anypony else there powerful enough to be of any use?"

Twilight sat down and thought. Fluttershy spoke very quietly;

"There's always-"

She as broken off by Rainbow, "The guards aren't good enough"

She tried again. "Remember there's"

Twilight cut in "There's no powerful unicorns there as far as I'm aware, I was the only one"

Fluttershy scowled.

"Hey, what about Discord?" Spike said cheerfully, making Fluttershy sigh and sit down heavily in annoyance, but no one noticed.

"Of course! He's the only other being that powerful in Equestria! That also explains why Canterlot isn't gone! He must have been making some sort of illusion! Come on girls- and you, GreatHeart. We need to get to Canterlot!"

The seven ponies and one dragon set off full speed towards Canterlot, the pegasi flying and carrying the others with GreatHeart and Twilight using magic to propel themselves faster.

They raced towards Canterlot, GreatHeart noticing a black cloud in the distance, which he knew had to be the changeling army.

Rainbow saw it too, and sped up, creating a sonic Rainboom and carrying the others through.

Twilight was too engrossed in thought to notice, as she was worried about Discords loyalty to them, and whether he may turn to the side of Facade.

Okay, there we go. This story seems to be getting pretty popular with people from all over, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters are left in this one, might be two might be twenty, I don't know. But stay awesome, brony pals! /)


	12. Chapter 12: Obliteration

**Chapter 12: Obliteration**

Hi again, brony pals! This chapter will probably be quite a while getting out, so I'll explain quickly. Basically, the oc battles is priority uno at the moment, but I will still be uploading this. Anyway, your not here to listen to me blabber on excuses, you are here to find out what happens next aren't you? Well, I won't disappoint. Here you go...

Discord sat in the throne room, drinking chocolate milk and amusing himself by making the royal guards act like dogs. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Twilight, Rainbow, GreatHeart and the others rushed in.

"Discord!" Twilight shouted, making him look up and smile as he saw them.

"What's new? Has that changeling your so keen on stopping been stopped yet?"

"No, that's why we're here. He has taken out the princesses nd now knows Canterlot is still intact. Speaking of which, how did it survive?"

Discord yawned. "My dear Twilight, it's simple. A massive missile of energy isn't exactly silent and deadly, the princesses spotted it the moment it was launched. I created the illusion nothing was noticed while the princesses used their magic to destroy it, which made the energy chunks scattered across the land. I then kept the illusion of a crater here until the princesses were ready to make a move. Everyone here in Canterlot is still safe and alive."

The seven ponies stood in amazement, then GreatHeart stepped forward.

"That's all very well, but we've got an army heading this way. Can you fend them off?"

"Well, I specialise in creating chaos and disharmony, but from what I hear there's enough of it already. I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything I can do. Why don't you use your little Elements thing?" the ponies looked at the Elements.

"But the Elements are made for good, and Facade has absorbed energy from the two most powerful good beings in the universe!"

"Well then, I don't know, I'm off to another planet while you sort this out because there's nothing I can do! Ta-ta!" Discord vanished in a puff of smoke

"Well..." Rainbow said, "We're screwed aren't we?"

GreatHeart looked out of one of the windows and watched as the army came closer and closer. He looked up at the windows and smiled.

"I have an idea. Use the Elements on me."

The six ponies jaws almost hit the floor.

"WHAT? We can't do that! It might kill you!" they said in unison, apart from Pinkie Pie who was gulping down the last of Discords chocolate milk.

"Either that or we all die for sure when that army gets here, along with everyone else in Canterlot! Do it!"

The ponies looked at each other, then formed a circle around GreatHeart,then they closed their eyes. A beam of rainbow light connected the Elements, and they glowed, brighter and brighter, before they opened their eyes showing white shining light, and six beams of white light shot into GreatHeart, making him glow brighter and brighter, then the light exploded outwards.

-near Canterlot-

Facade led the army towards the last city in Equstria, when a blinding white light shone from the city, before dying away.

"It doesn't matter what tricks you try, GreatHeart, I will win. I have already won" Facade sped up, and the army continued to approach Canterlot.

-in the palace-

The six ponies sat heavily on the floor,exhausted. They looks up as GreatHeart stood there, the white glow fading slowly. He opened his eyes and they shone gold.

"Stay here, I'm going to finish this, one and for all." he flew, without the need of wings, out the door and towards the army.

Facade spotted GreatHear bursting out from the palace, flying towards him.

"He can fly? What's going on? Forget it. My army, destroy him and everyone in Canterlot!"

Thousands of changelings swept towards GreatHeart, but a powerful blast of magic and the few who survived fled back to Facade.

"Facade! This ends now! Only one of us will walk away from this!"

Facade laughed. "Quite right, which also means that nopony else here survives."

He fired a ball of magic at GreatHeart, who dodged, before turning and realising that Facade hadn't been aiming for him. The ball slammed into the palace and exploded, and when the smoke cleared all there was was rubble, and this time it was no illusion.

"NO!" GreatHeart screamed, and he raced over to the rubble, searching for his friends, but all he could find was more rubble. He spotted a cyan leg and hood sticking out of the ruin, and pulling the rocks off he found Rainbow Dash, broken and bleeding, unconscious- or worse. He put an ear to her chest, but heard nothing.

"No. This cannot happen. She cannot be dead. She can't!" he tried every spell he could think of but nothing happened.

"No. No. NOOOOOOO!" he screamed and the heart on his cutie mark shattered into tiny dots of gold and the sword grew and glowed. He turned to face Facade. His eyes flashed as he glowed brightly.

"This is it. You die NOW!" he sent a wave of magic out, creating a crater around him, then fired a spell. Facade had time to blink before it hit him in the chest.

"What was that meant to do? It didn't hurt a bit! Are you that blinded by rage you can't even see that?" Facade snapped at GreatHeart, who smiled.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." at that moment energy was sucked out of Facade and into GreatHeart. Facade felt all the extra power he had taken from every pony in Equestria, even for the alicorns, being sucked out of him.

He collapsed to the ground, back to his original power.

"This can't be happening! My power!"

GreatHeart sent a huge beam if magic which consumed the entire changeling army, and when it faded Facade saw his plan crumble as every pony and dragon, every creature that had been changed transformed back into what they had been.

The army, now on GreatHearts side, turned and glared at Facade.

GreatHeart smile again and sent a huge wave if magic across Equestria, returning the energy to everyone. In Ponyville, everyone stood back up slowly as their power flowed back into them. The princesses stood up too, and they immediately started for Canterlot, sensing the power came from there.

Facade lay there , powerless as GreatHeart loomed over him, the army behind him. Then GreatHeart stepped to the side, and every dragon blasted Facade with all their might with fire, every unicorn fired their most powerful spells, and everything else found something to throw at him. The princesses arrived, and seeing the scene fired spells at Facade as well. GreatHeart looked and saw Facade, who was using a shield to deflect most of the magic, but still getting hurt.

GreatHeart fired his most powerful spell, which shattered the shield, allowing the full force to hit Facade, then it hit him, piercing his very soul and turning the area around him white.

As the light faded and the army went back to their homes, GreatHeart sat down and watched as Facades skeleton fell over on its side, where it crumbled into dust and was blown away by the wind. He turned and looked at the inert bodies of his friends.

"Do you think there is anything we can do, Princess?" he asked Celestia as she passed him.

"Yes, I think so. I believe it is actually simple. We can transfer some of the Elements power into them, as you did when their power was drained before. They were dead then, too. Just put the Elements onto them and it should restore them. We can then use healing spells to fix up their wounds, but it will take a while.

GreatHeart smiled as he picked up the necklaces and walked towards his friends...

-two days later-

As soon as Pinkie Pie heard that they had won, she announced a party. Discord appeared at it, and got a telling off from Celestia for abandoning Equestria.

GreatHeart walked along with Rainbow Dash, and turning a corner bumped into the bullies from Cloudsdale.

"Hey look, it's Rainbow Cash and her coltfriend!" they said mockingly, then turned to see GreatHeart in front of them.

"Do you have a problem with that?" he said, preparing a spell which made his horn glow.

"Uh, no, we don't" they said, backing off and running round a corner, making Rainbow and GreatHeart laugh.

A pony walked past them and frowned, his eyes flashing slightly green.

"Laugh while you can, GreatHeart. Laugh while you can."

Ooohh! A cliffhanger with promise for a sequel! I hope you enjoyed this story, and don't worry, there will be a sequel. Stay 20% cooler than non bronies, and goodbye for now. /)


End file.
